


Tower of Heaven

by Pan_2000



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Friendly host, Gen, The final quiz I want to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: The final exam for ALL of my saga. And this time, the host isn't an enemy. The host is the main protagonist! The Underrated, the Kind, the Caring former Stormtrooper, Finn himself!





	Tower of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This time the rankings are with characters. Try to gather a score as big as the Death Star. May the Force be with you!

Hello there! Kenobi taught me that. My name is Finn. You can also call me Sam Calrissian, but I prefer Finn. You all know my past. To be fair, I was a selfish asshole. Who would put himself in danger to save some girl he barely knew? That's completely self-serving! Anyway, the Dimensional War happened and I gave my life to destroy the Prince of Darkness and save the Multiverse. I would fail without my friends, of course... 

Do you know how we saved the Multiverse? This is your final exam. COME ON! 

3-point questions: 

1\. Which was my old name as a Trooper? 

A. FN-2199  
B. FN-2187  
C. FN-2000

2\. Which Knight of Ren was DJ? 

A. Von  
B. Bruton  
C. Krugg

3\. What's the name of Rey's deceased mom? 

A. Mothma  
B. Leia  
C. Mara Jade

4\. Who is my best friend, not coutning my girlfriend?

A. Poe Dameron  
B. Rose Tico  
C. Snap Wexley

5\. What element can Pan control?

A. Fire  
B. Water  
C. Lightning

6\. Which demon Enforcer was killed by me? 

A. The Spider Mastermind  
B. The Cyberdemon  
C. Lilith

7\. Which Knight of Ren was killed by Poe? 

A. Kreia  
B. Tareth  
C. Bruton

8\. What's the real name of the Prince of Darkness?

A. Sheev Palpatine  
B. Ganondorf Dragmire  
C. Sam Ael

9\. Which Knight of Ren had nothing personal with me?

A. Bruton Ren  
B. Von Ren  
C. Kreia Ren

10\. What's Rey's actual name?

A. Kira Skywalker  
B. Shiva Windu  
C. Mira Kenobi

You are good. I went easy so you weren't pressed too hard. Now, let's see if you can do it in the next level! May the Force be with you! 

4-point questions:

11\. What was the real name of the Doom Slayer?

A. Dante  
B. Virgil  
C. Finn

12\. Who murdered Luke's wife?

A. Kylo Ren  
B. Emperor Palpatine  
C. Supreme Leader Snoke

13\. Who killed Wedge in the alternate reality I didn't shoot Ganondorf? 

A. A corrupted Rey  
B. Zant  
C. Kylo Ren

14\. Who was the most dangerous enemy who had no powers at all?

A. Grand Admiral Thrawn  
B. General Onox  
C. General Hux

15\. What's the name of Link's sword? 

A. Knight Sword  
B. Master Sword  
C. Hero Sword

16\. Despite being an extremely powerful Jedi, Rey isn't invincible. Who actually managed to beat her? 

A. Tareth Ren  
B. Lilith  
C. Kylo Ren

17\. Pan Hancock had plenty of training in his life and good abilities. But even he lost to a Sith. Whom?

A. Darth Sidious  
B. Count Dooku  
C. Darth Vader

18\. Who didn't die to Kylo Ren? 

A. Ian Brandon Anderson  
B. Kare' Kun  
C. Ivory Street

19\. Which deity created the Prophecy which needed Kylo and Rey's bond to save the Galaxy? 

A. The Prince of Darkness  
B. The Father of Mortis  
C. The Golden Goddesses

20\. Which monster was fought in Limbo? 

A. Trash Titan  
B. Cerberus  
C. Twinrova

Keep it up! We are reaching the final challenge! Prove me you are strong enough to keep up! 

5-point questions:

21\. Who would sacrifice himself to destroy a Dreadnought, but Rose took his place? 

A. Me  
B. Poe Dameron  
C. Wedge Antilles

22\. Who beat me in a drinking game after the Dimensional War?

A. Nobody  
B. Rey  
C. Jessika Pava

23\. Which Archdemon can't control Hellfire? 

A. The Cyberdemon  
B. Malacoda  
C. The Spider Mastermind

24\. Which Sith was defeated LAST? 

A. Darth Nihilius  
B. Darth Maul  
C. Darth Sidious

25\. Who killed High General Ghirahim?

A. Ashoka Tano  
B. Lyra Calrissian  
C. Rey

26\. Who could invade in the bodies of other people and control them?

A. Onox  
B. Veran  
C. Snoke

27\. In which layer of Hell was Phasma? 

A. Fifth  
B. Seventh  
C. Ninth

28\. Who was the referee in the final battle?

A. Ganondorf  
B. Jar Jar Binks  
C. Rose Tico

29\. What's the name of the batshit insane feminist who tried to recruit Rey? 

A. Kathleen  
B. Lilith  
C. Kiara

30\. How many children do I have? 

A. One  
B. Three  
C. Two

**BONUS (no points):**

The Prince did manage to kill me in the end. But he died first and so the Resistance won. Since I killed him, I can either be an angel or come back to life. What's your choice?

Angel:

After I announce the results, I have a da... oh no, it's Rey. Sorry, I am already late, I will come back at a few hours, see ya!

Human: 

Well, that was my time in Heaven. It's running out and my wife is waiting, I can't disappoint her! May the Force be with you!

**Author's Note:**

> Ranking: 
> 
> 0-15: Jar Jar Binks  
16-30: Rose Tico  
31-45: Amilyn Holdo  
46-60: Biggs Darklighter  
61-75: Poe Dameron  
75-90: Kit Fisto  
91- 105: Obi-Wan Kenobi  
106- 120: Grand Master Yoda


End file.
